neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Vert/MegaTagmension Blanc
Vert is the CPU of Leanbox, a high school student and she is the Student Council President. She is treated like an older sister by most students. Cares deeply for the students and as such has great support from the student body. Later she helps making the movies. Vert is starring as a Senior, a Parasol Agent, and one of the Twin Girls who turn out to be zombies. Profile Vert Appearance Vert bears the appearance of an adult woman, with a slender figure, sizable bust, and dark blue eyes. Vert's hair is blonde, and goes down to her waist in length. It is kept free, and is rather wavy. Her fringe is kept just above her eyes, and she has three sets of bangs; first going down to her upper-jaw, second, upper-neck, third, chest-length. Personality Vert is a very kind and mature woman who often plays the maternal role of the CPUs due to not having a sister herself. she is shown to be very caring to others and very wise, but can also be playful at times as well. She is shown to be the most level headed out of the goddesses at most times. Green Heart Appearance As Green Heart, she now has purple eyes and her hair remains long and is of different shades of green. It is kept in a ponytail, her fringe is normally seen above her eyes and her bangs are thick and caress her face. Her attire is a white bodysuit that is open in the middle, exposing her stomach and underside of her breasts. Her sleeves are detached and are white and black in the entirety. Her gauntlets are longer than the other CPUs with it covering the majority of her forearms with ease. Personality Green Heart's personality is typically the same as her human form albeit just a bit more serious than before but still with playful tendencies here and there, especially when it comes to her bust size. Relationships Story MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Scene 3 Scene 4 Scene 5 Vert storms into the Film Club's clubroom wanting to join after hearing Noire has joined it without mentioning it to her. Scene 6 Scene 7 Scene 8 Scene 9 Scene 10 Scene 11 Scene 12 Living Dead Island: School Panic! Gameplay Vert's gameplay is similar to her gameplay in Neptunia U, where she specialized in hit and run attacks as well as mid to long range crowd clearing. Her poor flanking defense was slightly improved in this game, and her ability to chain combos was also improved, though she has some pauses in-between hit chains that can leave her highly vulnerable. As Green Heart, her weaknesses are toned down somewhat, and her stats improve in all categories. Equipment Weapons Hair Styles Costumes Processor Parts Command List Gallery Vert Gamicademi Uniform.PNG|Gamicademi Uniform Vert Gamicademi Brown.PNG|Gamicademi Brown Vert Gamicademi Navy.PNG|Gamicademi Blue Vert Elite Dress.PNG|Elite Dress Vert Military Dress.PNG|Military Dress Vert Princess Dress.PNG|Princess Dress Vert Torn Princess Dress.PNG|Torn Princess Dress GH Green.PNG|Green GH Alexandrite.PNG|Alexandrite GH Torn Green.PNG|Torn Green Vert Yellow Hair.PNG|Yellow Hair Vert Pinky Hair.PNG|Pinky Hair Vert Green Hair.PNG|Green Hair GH Green Hair.PNG|Green Hair GH Red Hair.PNG|Red Hair Vert 1 Pike.PNG|Pike Vert 2 Blade Lance.PNG|Blade Lance Vert 3 Areadbhar.PNG|Areadbhar Vert 4 Dreadnought.PNG|Dreadnought GH 1 Battle Spear.PNG|Battle Spear GH 2 Mega Axe.PNG|Mega Axe Videos Gameplay Sample= |-| Quotes Navigation Category:Vert Category:MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Characters